Episode 7875 (12th July 2017)
Plot Aaron's winces in pain as Robert jokingly touches his stomach as they are walking to the café for breakfast. Aaron makes excuses not to go and instead heads to work. Rhona is down ahead of Pierce's pre-trial hearing tomorrow. She debates whether she should attend or not. Robert is surprised to see Adam in the shop as Aaron acted as if they were snowed under at the scrapyard. Robert realises he's being kept in the dark when Cain suggests Robert should talk to Aaron. Ross and Pete worry the Bartons are going to be made homeless. Harriet assures Cain that she didn't drop him or Ross and Finn in it with the police although vows not to get involved in anything dodgy ever again. Robert calls in the pub looking for Aaron but he's not there. Before he leaves Victoria walks in armed with wallpaper samples for Rebecca and the baby's room. She asks for Robert's opinion but he isn't bothered. Finn turns up at Home Farm and asks Chrissie for a job. Chrissie refuses to allow Finn anywhere near the Home Farm accounts despite Finn citing his previous experience whilst working for Declan. Finn begs for a job, saying he'll do anything. Cain and Harriet are getting dressed in the vestry when Bishop Barry appears in the church. Half-dressed Harriet greets the Bishop and tries to stop the him going into the vestry but can't. When the Bishop pulls back the curtain, Cain is dressed in a cassock claiming to be 'Father Gideon'. Robert finally tracks Aaron down and reminds his partner that he can tell him anything. Aaron insists Robert doesn't need to be worried about him, admitting he sourced some drugs yesterday but didn't take them. Aaron claims it isn't a big deal and starts walk out but Robert stops him and Aaron again wines in pain. Robert demands to see Aaron stomach, and when Aaron refuses, Robert pulls up his top to reveal fresh cuts. Bishop Barry talks to clueless Cain about church matters. Cain goes to leave when Bishop Barry tells Harriet that a parishioner has complained about an inappropriate relationship between her and an unsavoury character. Cain listens as Bishop Barry calls him scum. The Bishop isn't impressed when Harriet confirms her relationship and reminds her Cain has a long history of criminal activities. Cain can't stand being badmouthed and warns Bishop Barry before walking out of the church. Robert acknowledges Aaron cut himself because of him. Still wearing the cassock, Cain walks into the pub and orders Debbie into the backroom to talk. Pete and Ross joke at Cain's expense. Debbie admits she was the one who called the Bishop. After talking to DC Osborne, Rhona has decided not to attend the pre-trial hearing and instead focus her energy into the trial. Laurel asks Bob if he thinks Emma is going on the retreats to run away from her guilt. Bob advises Laurel to let it go as she sounds mad. Fuming Cain tells Debbie that she has probably just cost Harriet her job. Debbie protests she's just looking out for him and questions how long it'll be until Harriet reports him to the police. Aaron and Robert argue. Aaron declares he's sick of talking. He picks up a photo frame off him and Robert and smashes it to pieces. Robert picks up a shard of glass from the broken photo frame and orders Aaron to cut him. Aaron tells him to put it down but Robert suggests Aaron should punish him for what he's done. At Wishing Well Cottage, Cain changes out of the cassock. Harriet gives him a hard time about the way he talked to the Bishop. Cain is still furious about Debbie stabbing him in the back but Harriet can see Debbie's point of view. Aaron tells Robert he's done but Robert is adamant that they can get through this. Aaron admits he already hates Robert's unborn child and reveals he even thought about Rebecca losing the baby. Aaron states he can't cope with Robert's son being the constant reminder of what he did. Robert begs Aaron not to write them off and suggests they move away and never look back. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Bishop Barry - John Arthur Locations *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Home Farm - Kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Vestry and nave *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,880,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes